The Way It Is
by AwesomePossums
Summary: Are Lucas and Peyton really happy? What will Brooke do with her life? Is there more surprises in store for Nathan and Haley? This ignores everything after the fall 2009 hiatus!


This fanfiction is co-written by Becca and Hannah. We thought of this a while ago and only just began working on it!

* * *

Haley James Scott groaned when the phone rang. She had just sat down to eat breakfast.

"Hello?" Haley said into the phone.

"Hey, it's Nathan. Uh, our practice was canceled today, so I'll be home earlier," Nathan told his wife.

"Okay, babe. Bye."

Haley set the phone down.

Nathan Scott, her NBA star husband, had been transferred from the Charlotte Bobcats to the New York Knicks. Haley, Nathan, their eight-year-old son, Jamie, and their eight-month-old daughter Lydia had moved from their long time home of Tree Hill, North Carolina to New York City, into a nice big loft.

Haley sat down, and started to eat her scrambled eggs. When Haley was nearly finished, a baby's cry sounded from the bedroom. Haley sighed, got back up, and walked into her daughter, Lydia's room. Lydia Haley Scott was born in Tree Hill, six months before the Scotts moved to the city.

Haley picked up her daughter, who was dressed in an original Clothes Over Bros purple monkey onesie, and swayed gently until Lydia fell back asleep. Haley placed her daughter back in her crib, and went back into the kitchen and finished her eggs, waiting for Nathan to come home.

*

Brooke Davis stepped into her sleek black car, put they key in the ignition and backed out her driveway. She was meeting her mother, Victoria, for lunch at a little café.

Brooke moved to Los Angeles after she and Julian broke up, and because she needed to start up the new teen line of Clothes Over Bro's. Brooke drove past a movie store, with a poster for the war movie "Thin Red Line". That had been one of Julian's favorite movies.

Brooke and Julian broke up, realizing that they weren't right for each other. After the break-up, she moved to Los Angeles with her mother. Brooke reached the little quaint place and parked her car.

She was dressed in a white embellished tank top, black jeans, and pumps. She put her sunglasses on, for a small shield from the sun and the paparazzi, and walked into the café.

Victoria was sitting at a table, sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper. Brooke came over and sat down. "Hello, Mother," Brooke said before taking out her plans for the teen line. Their conversation morphed from hellos to budgeting, advertising, modeling and altering designs.

"Brooke, when this work is done, you can return to Tree Hill if you like," Victoria offered.

Brooke inhaled. Part of her wanted to return the town she had lived in nearly her whole life, but part of her wanted to remain in sun-kissed Los Angeles with her career and her mother.

"Mhm," Brooke replied, before taking a sudden interest in the financial sheets, not wanting to think anymore about Tree Hill.

*

Peyton was having such a good time at her brother's. She hadn't gotten to visit him since he relocated to Texas two years earlier. She'd been so busy with her music, Lucas and their daughter. Then they moved again a few months back, so they'd been getting settled in their new home. So after the two-hour flight early that morning, Peyton wanted to take it easy on her first day visiting her brother.

"How are things with your husband?"

Peyton looked up from her sketchpad and over to where her brother sat, on the floor with Sawyer and the presents he'd given her just a few hours before.  "They're pretty good." She smiled. "We're really happy, at least I think we are."

Derek moved to the desk where his sister was at and sat at the corner of the marble table.  "What do you mean by that?"

Peyton shrugged, putting down the pencil and turning to her brother in the chair  "It feels like he's becoming distant. I'm not sure if I know him as well as I thought."  "Well, did something happen, anything traumatic?"

Peyton shook her head, thinking deeply.

"No, I don't think so. Besides, wouldn't I know?"

"Uh, Peyton, he's your husband. You should know."

Peyton didn't reply, instead her brother's words left her thinking. He was right, Lucas was hiding something from her and she was going to find out what that was.

*

Nathan said goodbye to a team mate before climbing into his sleek sportscar. He was glad to be able to spend the morning with his wife, and his daughter, Lydia. He was soon driving along the road, thinking of his family. Haley was continuing with music, but was taking time off to help take care of the kids. Lydia had her mother's eyes and her father's coloring, and was basically your normal baby. Jamie was doing great at his new school in the city, and adjusted well to his new life in New York. And Nathan himself was doing amazingly with the Knicks, who had so far had a winning season.

Nathan turned into the parking garage, got out and locked the car. He walked up into the building, and went to the top floor to the penthouse loft. He found Haley folding laundry while watching TV.

"Hey babe," Nathan smiled, leaning over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Hi. Nathan, I'm glad you could come home. Because, I have something to tell you," Haley said.

Thoughts moved through Nathan's mind: Did something happen with Jamie? Was Taylor coming to visit? Did she get asked to go on tour again?

"Sure. What is it?" Nathan asked, sitting down next to his wife.

"I think I'm pregnant. Again," Haley smiled. Nathan was happy, surprised and overwhelmed all at once.

"Really? Did you go to the doctor yet?" Nathan inquired.

"Well, no. I thought you might want to come with me. I scheduled an appointment with Dr. Brennan today," Haley replied.

Nathan nodded. "I'll call Gina to watch Lydia," Haley offered.

Gina had been the Scott family's babysitter ever since they moved to New York. While Haley was calling for their sitter, Nathan took a shower. He was happy for another child, but would he have the time to be a good husband and father, while also playing for the Knicks? The hot water beat against his skin as he pondered.

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted with Haley's call, "Gina's coming in fifteen minutes!"

With that, Nathan rushed to get out of the shower, dressed and had a quick snack.

Finally, Gina arrived. Gina was just out of college, and had tan skin and dark sideswept bangs.

"Thanks, Gina. Lydia's sleeping, but if she wakes up just rock her. Also, if we're not back by eleven, feed her some dried fruit snacks," Haley quickly instructed, while gathering her purse and jacket.

Soon Nathan and Haley Scott were out the door, waiting to be told if they were going to have another child.

*

Haley climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Nathan put the key in the ignition, as they prepared to leave the hospital.

"We're pregnant," Haley said flatly as Nathan pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know," Nathan smiled a bit. Haley sometimes stated the obvious. "Are you ready?"

Haley sighed, tucking her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"I think so."

The scenery blurred as Nathan zoomed down the street.

"We'll have to tell Jamie. And I don't know how Lydia will be when she has to share the spotlight," Haley stated. Nathan laughed lightly as they drove past Times Square.

*

Brooke stood in the airport, waiting for her cab driver to come pick her up. She stood with her suitcases, staring at the door out. She signed a couple of autographs and smiled at the fans. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned, her chocolate hair flowing with her head.

"Hi, Brooke," the guy said.

Brooke was stunned, but happy to see a familiar face.

"Clay. Where were you?" Brooke asked.

"Scouting. In Florida. What brings you to New York?" Clay replied.

"I came to visit Haley. And to work at the company headquarters."

"I came to see Nate. If you've been paying attention to the news, the Knicks are undefeated," Clay grinned.

"Well I try not to pay attention to the news. The last thing I heard was that I had gotten in a catfight with Mischa Barton," Brooke answered.

Clay laughed.

"Well, stick to sports. And, I uh think your cab is here."

Brooke saw a man carrying a sign that read B. DAVIS.

"So is yours," Brooke nodded toward his driver, Clay nodded. The two said their goodbyes, and parted.

*

Lucas walked in the smoky club and immediately made his way for the bar. He put in an order for his drink and sat down. A few minutes passed and right after he took the first sip of his beer, a woman sat by him at the bar.

It wasn't just any woman. It was Taylor.

"Lucas?"

Lucas put down the glass and looked over to his left. Taylor James was placing an order for a whiskey.

"Hey, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be home with Peyton and the baby?" She asked once she placed her order.

"She went to visit her brother, and took Sawyer with her."

"Oh. Why do you sound so sad?" Taylor pouted, placing a hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Peyton knows. I think she knows."

"About...?"

Lucas didn't reply, instead he took another swig of his beer.

"Us." He replied after a couple minutes, not making eye contact.

"Oh." Taylor said simply, taking her hand away from Lucas and placed them on the cold glass of whiskey that'd just been placed in front of her.


End file.
